


Корпоративное

by Bird_of_Prey



Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician) RPF
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey





	Корпоративное

— Я так не могу больше.

Земфира ввалилась в гримерку и тут же уселась на диван, закрыв лицо руками и тяжело дыша, точно готовая расплакаться. Фраза, произнесенная ей, никому не предназначалась — в помещении, кроме нее, никого не было. Литвинова осталась в зале, общаться с гостями, и это было только к лучшему — Земфира наверняка сорвалась бы на нее, если бы женщина оказалась рядом. Возможно, Рената даже была единственным фактором, благодаря которому певица дотянула до конца, сдержав порыв плюнуть на все и уйти. Плевать было на деньги, которые ей обещали за это выступление — добрая половина всегда уходила на психолога.

С каждым корпоративом было все тяжелее и тяжелее держаться. Земфира ненавидела эти мероприятия, ненавидела сидящих в зале людей, даже не поворачивавших головы в ее сторону, ненавидела себя за то, что вынуждена выступать в банкетных залах с отвратительной акустикой.

Сомнения начинали закрадываться, едва женщина выходила на сцену и вместо обычного бурного приветствия слышала лишь пару неуверенных жидких хлопков, видела безэмоциональные лица. И всякий раз мучительно хотелось сбежать, спрятаться дома, лишь бы не чувствовать себя такой маленькой и одинокой на этой сцене, не ощущать собственную ненужность. Вместо Земфиры можно было включить запись — и разницы никто бы даже не заметил.

В гримерку ввалилась, попутно стягивая каблуки, Рената, пьяная до полусмерти. Земфира оглянулась на нее, нахмурилась и тут же отвернулась. Литвинова тоже была хороша: решила, что лучшей поддержкой будет напиться и снять видео для инстаграма. Наверняка выложит тот момент, когда Земфире было так паршиво, что хотелось сесть на сцену и расплакаться, не обращая внимания ни на публику, ни на музыкантов.

— Зе, — пробормотала Рената заплетающимся языком, — это было потрясающе.

— Заметно, — буркнула Рамазанова, не поднимая головы.

Литвинова плюхнулась на диван, попыталась было обнять Земфиру, но та оттолкнула ее руку. Отчего-то она испытывала сейчас исключительно омерзение.

— Ты что такая злая, Зе? — спросила Рената, немного трезвея. — Что-то случилось?

— Ничего не случилось, кроме того, Ренаточка, что это был полный провал.

Литвинова помотала головой.

— С чего ты взяла? Зе, все было прекрасно!

Земфира обхватила голову руками и крепко зажмурилась.

— Ненавижу, — прошептала она. — Всех ненавижу.

— И меня? — Рената попыталась обнять женщину, но Земфира вновь оттолкнула ее, вскочила с дивана и заметалась по гримерке, точно в поисках чего-то важного.

— Тебе все равно! — неожиданно крикнула она. — Я умираю там на сцене, а ты только и можешь, что нажираться со своими друзьями-приятелями и снимать видео для инстаграма! Мне так хреново, что я готова вот сейчас выйти из окна, а ты приходишь сюда пьяная и делаешь вид, что все заебись. Тебе, может быть, и заебись торчать там внизу и играть в светскую даму, а мне вот нет!

— Зе, успокойся, — попыталась урезонить певицу окончательно протрезвевшая Литвинова. — Ты мне предлагаешь вместе с тобой выходить на сцену и петь?

— Я тебе предлагаю свалить нахуй и не возвращаться! — рявкнула в ответ Земфира и бросилась прочь из гримерки.

Слезы брызнули из глаз, женщина бежала к служебному выходу, размазывая косметику по лицу, на ходу застегивая пальто. Охранник попытался было остановить ее, но Земфира резко оттолкнула его руку и вышла на улицу. Прохладный апрельский воздух ударил в лицо, женщина опустила голову, рванула к припаркованной рядом с выходом машине, села и тут же завела двигатель. Потом, вцепившись в руль до побелевших костяшек, зажмурилась, тихонько всхлипывая. Плечи мелко дрожали.

В сумке, брошенной на соседнее сидение, зазвонил телефон. Земфира выдохнула, попытавшись успокоиться, достала мобильник и ответила, даже не посмотрев на номер звонящего:

— Давай быстро, я занята.

— Не знаю, чем ты там занята, Зе, — ответили на другом конце голосом Ренаты, — но ты ведешь себя как последняя дрянь.

— Литвинова, заебала, — огрызнулась Земфира. — Давай, вали к своему Гоше, Демне, еще к кому-нибудь, а меня до завтра будь добра не трогать, а то будет еще хуже.

— Я больше никогда тебя трогать не буду, — тихо ответила Рената. — Сука ты, Земфира. Паршивая сука.

Земфира молча сбросила звонок, отшвырнула телефон на соседнее сидение и вдавила педаль газа в пол. Сейчас ей было все равно, что с ней случится, если она не справится с управлением на оживленной трассе, плевать и на то, как отреагирует Рената, если Земфира разобьется насмерть. По крайней мере, не будет больше в ее жизни вечно жующих офисных работников, не будет пьяной вусмерть Литвиновой, искренне полагающей, что это называется поддержкой и на самом деле все в полном порядке.

Земфира остановилась на мосту, вышла из машины и подошла к ограде, оперлась о перила и закрыла глаза. Она отлично знала, что выглядит сейчас довольно жутко — растрепанная, заплаканная, в наспех застегнутом пальто, с потекшей косметикой. Разве что папарацци не хватает, чтобы заснять ее в этот момент в столь жалком виде и выставить окончательно опустившейся наркоманкой на каком-нибудь желтушном портале.

Кто-то схватил Земфиру за плечо, встревоженно прошептал:

— Не вздумай прыгать.

— И не думаю, — буркнула женщина. — Отпустите меня.

Развернувшись, женщина поспешно зашагала к своей машине. Не хотелось оставаться здесь, особенно с учетом того, что следующий сердобольный прохожий вполне мог узнать ее, а это Земфире сейчас было совсем не нужно.

***

Рената была всерьез встревожена отсутствием каких-либо новостей от Земфиры. Точнее, новости были, но узнавала об этом Литвинова исключительно через интернет — все выступления Земфира отменила, из дома не выходила, в студии тоже не появлялась, с племянниками и знакомыми оборвала все контакты, Рената даже сомневалась порой, что женщина вообще еще жива. Каждый вечер она приезжала к ее дому, останавливалась под окном и уходила только после того, как убеждалась, что в квартире горит свет. 

Зайти к Земфире Рената решилась только в тот вечер, когда в обычное время в окнах не зажегся свет. Машина женщины стояла во дворе на прежнем месте, Литвиновой даже казалось, что в последнее время певица к ней даже не подходила, так что вариант был всего один: Земфира была дома. И с ней наверняка что-то случилось. 

Поднявшись на нужный этаж на лифте, Рената ненадолго остановилась у двери в нерешительности. Земфира ни разу не позвонила, сбрасывала все звонки — явно все еще была обижена. Было страшно: а если Земфира прогонит ее, едва увидев? Или, что еще хуже, тяжело заболела и лежит едва ли не при смерти, а Рената сделает все только хуже? 

Последняя мысль, впрочем, только придала ей решимости, и женщина, негромко постучав, открыла дверь своим ключом — замки Земфира пока не сменила. 

В квартире было непривычно мрачно и тихо, в прихожей царил несвойственный Рамазановой хаос, так что Литвинова поняла тут же: все гораздо хуже, чем она предполагала. 

— Зе, — негромко позвала она, проходя в студию. 

Комната была непривычно пустой. Вся аппаратура и инструменты куда-то испарились, на полках лежал двухмесячный слой пыли — никто здесь не убирал. По спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Неужели Земфире было настолько плохо все это время? 

— Я бросила, — тихо сказали у Ренаты за спиной. 

Литвинова обернулась и остолбенела. Перед ней стояла Земфира, почти не изменившаяся, но сильно осунувшаяся и неестественно бледная. 

— Почему? — прошептала Рената. 

Земфира отвернулась, пожала плечами. 

— Не могу больше играть, — ответила она. — Руки не слушаются. Голос. Я все выбросила, все контракты разорвала, студию продала. Все закончилось. 

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказала? — дрожащим от слез голосом спросила Литвинова. — Я бы что-нибудь придумала, Зе, правда. Все было бы хорошо. 

— Это произошло из-за тебя, — жестко произнесла Земфира. — Ты во всем виновата, Ренат. 

Литвинова вздрогнула от этих слов, хотела было сказать что-то в свое оправдание, но в этот самый момент проснулась. 

Несколько долгих минут она сидела на кровати, пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло, а потом принялась торопливо собираться. Она должна была успеть до того, как сон станет явью, и отчего-то Ренате казалось, что Земфира в очередном приступе депрессии уже выносит на помойку все свои инструменты. 

*** 

После завтрака Земфира достала из ящика половину батона белого хлеба, открыла окно и покрошила хлеб в самодельную кормушку. Она поставила ее накануне утром, до того, как отправилась репетировать перед корпоративом, но оставить корм не успела. 

В тот момент, когда Земфира уже удобно устроилась на подоконнике, наблюдая за птицами, в дверь довольно громко и настойчиво постучали. Рамазанова недовольно закатила глаза, слезла с подоконника и подошла к входной двери. Снаружи стояла растрепанная Литвинова. 

— Тебе чего? — крикнула Земфира, тут же вспомнив все события минувшего вечера. 

Тут же вернулось близкое к апатии состояние. Открывать дверь женщине не хотелось, хотелось разве что лечь в кровать, накрыться одеялом с головой, отгородившись от внешнего мира, и спрятаться от всех ссор и бед до тех пор, пока не станет хоть немного лучше. 

— Зе, открой, — попросила Рената. — Пожалуйста. Я волнуюсь. 

Земфира тяжело вздохнула, но все же, не снимая цепочку, приоткрыла дверь. 

— Вчера ты назвала меня паршивой сукой, — тихо сказала она. — Проваливай к тем, кто не относится к категории паршивых сук в твоем понимании. 

— Мне сон приснился, — Литвинова схватилась за дверной косяк, не позволяя Земфире закрыть дверь. — Ты из-за меня бросила музыку и закрылась дома. Я не хочу, чтобы… чтобы это произошло на самом деле, Зе.

Земфира тяжело вздохнула, закатила глаза.

— Это просто сон. Ничего подобного не случилось и никогда не случится.

— Тогда пусти меня, я проверю.

— Еще раз: я не хочу тебя тут видеть. Вообще. Позвоню потом, когда успокоюсь.

— Ты что, все еще обижена? — по лицу Ренаты было видно, что она не на шутку напугана. — Правда, я не со зла так!

Земфира молча попыталась закрыть дверь, но Литвинова упорно не убирала руку. Выбора особо не было. С тяжелым вздохом Земфира сняла цепочку и распахнула дверь, пропуская Ренату в прихожую.

— Только на глаза мне не попадайся, — мрачно произнесла она.

Рената опустила голову, готовая вот-вот расплакаться.

— Получается, всё? — едва слышно спросила она. — Ты меня бросаешь из-за такой ерунды?

Земфира недоуменно вскинула бровь.

— С чего ты взяла, что бросаю?

— Ты не хочешь меня видеть, гонишь от себя. Я тебе больше не нужна.

Рамазанова выдохнула. Удержаться она не могла.

— Успокойся, — произнесла она, мягко обнимая Ренату за плечи. — Ты тут ни при чем. Я злюсь из-за этих жрущих уродов, и все. Ты не виновата. Извини, что сорвалась.

— Ты серьезно сейчас?

— А почему нет? — Земфира попыталась улыбнуться, отстранилась. — Все, иди посиди где-нибудь, раз уж приехала, я успокоюсь и приду к тебе.

— Хорошо, — пошептала Рената, вытирая слезы. — Конечно.


End file.
